True Love
by Noah Mayfair
Summary: Bianca is at the boathouse after a fight with maggie.Maggie goes after her and hears everything Bianca says to Frankie.


MAGGIE POV

She's beautiful sitting there like that. She's talking to Frankie now. She always comes here when she wants to be alone. Its our place. Together and alone. Its where we feel closest to Frankie and Leo.

"Frankie I don't know what to do anymore. When I see her with _HIM_... I love her too much to see her suffer like that. He treats her so bad. He never even gave her my letter. How could she even think that I forgot about you? " I shouldn't be listening in on her... its wrong...but...wait...did she say she loves me?...Its not that I thought she forgot about frankie...its...I dont know...I need to tell her.

I walk slowly and quietly up the boathouse stairs. I dont want to let my presence be known too soon.

"Why does she let him treat her like that? She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't love him. He doesn't love her...not like I do. I swear frankie if he touches her like that again I'll kill him."

"You won't have too" I say. She jumps up from where she was sitting by the water and looks at me like she just saw a ghost." I broke up with him after you left. I couldnt ...I couldnt believe what I had done, what I had been doing to you..."

"How long have you been there?" Uh-oh this could get bad "Since you told Frankie that you didn't know what to do anymore." "So...you...you heard...everything?"

"Yes...I didn't mean to. I really didn't...but I ..I just needed to talk to you...I needed to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have figured this out sooner..." I'm babbling now. Why am I babbling now?

"Figure what out?" I knew this was coming. "That I ...that I'm...that I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met. I was just confused because I was straight, but my feelings for you said something else...but when you were raped I knew right then that you were the one I love. When you told me what he did my heart broke."

She's looking at me like I just dropped a bomb. God I hope she doesn't run. She's not saying anything. Why isn't she saying anything? Wait... whats that twinkle in her eyes? Is that hope...and love..?

Finally she decides to speak. "You...you lo...you love...me?"

BIANCA POV

"You...you lo...you love...me?" I'm stuttering. She loves me ...wait I asked her a question. Is she going to answer me? She's looking at me now...staring me in the eyes. My stomach is doing flips. I can see something in her eyes. A new emotion maybe?...no...I've seen that before...I haven't seen it in a while what is it?...When did we get this close?

"...Yes..." She breathes out. "more than I've ever loved anyone...well...you and Miranda...I was just scared that you didn't love me...the way that I love you...and when we thought we lost Miranda...you went to Babe for comfort and I lost my best friend. That killed me...then Johnathan came into the picture and he distracted me for a while...but then he hit me...and I pushed you farther away...I couldn't let you see me like that..."

It killed me to see her like that "It killed me to see you like that...letting him do that to you...you didn't deserve it...but you wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you that...When we got Miranda back I was so happy that you were spending less time with him and more with us..."

I can feel my tears running down my face. She's crying too. I put my hands on her cheeks and wipe away the tears with my thumbs.

"I didn't know how to tell you...how to get you to listen to me...to my feelings for you...I wanted you back in my life just like before...I wanted you to be with me... raising Miranda with me...just like we planned...I...I wanted..."

I pause and take a deep breathe to steady my voice.

"...I wanted Miranda to have her mama back..." she cuts me off there

"...Mama?..." I shouldn't have said that...its too soon to have said that..She's looking at me expectantly...she wants me to finish

"...Yes...mama...you always have been...I've always thought of you as that...since I decided not to get the abortion...I'd call you that when it was just her and I...You've always been the only one that could truly be her second mother...I love you so much...You've always been my one true love...my...my soulmate...I was just afraid I guess...for the same reasons you were..."

I think I broke her. She's just looking at me. God...we're so close...my hands are still on her cheeks. I slowly lessen the distance. Our lips are so close now...and that's when it happens...I pull her in and kiss her. It's soft and gentle at first. Then it deepens. It gets more passionate. We pull apart and she just looks at me.

The twinkle in her eyes. That emotion that I couldn't place... I know what it is now...love.


End file.
